Papercut
by silver.eowyn
Summary: Remus' verleden, vanaf dat hij gebeten werdt tot en met zijn jaren op Zweinstein. Spin-off van Walk Away, maar ook gewoon los te lezen.
1. inleiding

_Lyrics en gezeur hier, verhaal op de volgende pagina's, maar lees wel even het volgende:_

_BELANGRIJK: Ookal komt de wolf maar een keer per maancyclus naar buiten, in het verhaal is het belangrijk dat de wolf er ALTIJD is. En daar moet Rem mee leven._

_Ok, hier een Walk Away spin-off (oeh, ik ga interesante woorden gebruiken hoor =P) in tegenstelling tot WA, is dit geschreven vanuit Remus' POV. Basically, is het zijn verleden en dus gaat het ook (suprise, suprise) vooral over het weerwolven gedoe. Je kunt hem appart van Walk Away lezen (maar als je toch bezig bent... =P)_

_Over Walk Away gesproken, voor wie geïntereseert is: SORRYYYY! ik probeer echt verder te schrijven, maar er komt alleen maar onzin uit. ik hoop dat ik hiermee mijn inspiratie genoeg prik om een hoofdstuk te schrijven wat ergens over gaat enzo... maar het gaat zo laaaangzaam..._

_Het nummer is 'Papercut' van Linkin Park. even dat iedereen het begrijpt (aangezien mijn hersenspinsels nogal ingewikkelt zijn) het 'face beneath my skin' gedoe is dus remus' wolven kant. _

_Disclaimer: als ik Jk rowling of Linkin park was, dan sprak ik geen nederlands eh? de verhaallijn is min of meer van mij, maar eigenlijk ook vooral gebasseerd op wat we al weten. Ik ben gewoon te lui om zelf een verhaal te verzinnen waar ik een paar miljard mee kan verdienen._

_Why does it feel like night today?  
__Something in here's not right today.  
__Why am I so uptight today?  
__Paranoia's all I got left  
__I don't know what stressed me first  
__Or how the pressure was fed  
__But I know just what it feels like  
__To have a voice in the back of my head  
__It's like a face that I hold inside  
__A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
__A face watches every time I lie  
__A face that laughs every time I fall  
__(And watches everything)  
__So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
__That the face inside is hearing me  
__Right underneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
__It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
__It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
__It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face in me  
__Points out all my mistakes to me  
__You've got a face on the inside too and  
__Your paranoia's probably worse  
__I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
__Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
__I can't add up to what you can but  
__Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
__A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
__A face watches every time they lie  
__A face that laughs every time they fall  
__(And watches everything)  
__So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
__That the face inside is watching you too  
__Right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
__It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
__It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
__It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin  
__The face inside is right beneath your skin  
__The face inside is right beneath your skin_

_The sun goes down  
__I feel the light betray me_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
__It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
__It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
__It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_


	2. Proloog

Proloog:

Remus probeerde moeizaam of hij zijn ogen kon openen, maar het lukte niet. Hij werd opeens heel bang, wat nou als hij nooit meer zijn ogen open kon doen? Hij probeerde te roepen, maar zijn stem deed het ook al niet. Waar waren papa en mama? Normaal zou hij zijn beer gepakt hebben, maar hij kon helemaal _niets_ meer. als hij dat wel had gekunt was hij gaan huilen. Op dat moment begon hij stemmen te horen.

"is hij- leeft hij nog?" dat was mama! waarom huilde ze? er was toch niets ergs aan de hand? Remus werd nog veel banger

"Ja, hij leeft nog, maar hij is er ernstig aan toe. Een weerwolven aanval, en dat op zijn leeftijd," zei een stem die Remus niet kende "hij heeft heel veel geluk gehad"

"dus... hij is nu een weerwolf?" Papa! Zijn stem klonk zo anders dan zoals Remus hem altijd kende, bang. maar papas waren toch nooit bang?

"Ja, ik vrees van wel"

"en er is geen manier-"

"nee, het spijt me"

"het is maar een keer in de maand, daar kunnen we wel mee leven" zei mama, Remus kon haar niet meer horen huilen, maar haar stem klonk toch anders dan normaal.

"Ja, natuurlijk, het maakt eigenlijk niets uit" Papa klonk al veel minder bang, en Remus was heel erg opgelucht. maar hij wilde weten waar het allemaal over ging. Wat was een weerwolf? en over wie hadden ze het allemaal?

"meneer, mevrouw, het spijt me, maar ookal komt de wolf maar een keer per maand naar buiten. hij zal er altijd zijn. U zult het niet altijd merken, maar uw zoon zal nooit meer het zelfde zijn als vroeger"

Ging het over hem?

Mama begon weer te huilen, en Remus hoorde nog iemand anders huilen. Was dat papa? maar papa huilde nooit!

Remus was vreselijk bang en probeerde nog een keer zich te bewegen, opeens voelde hij zijn arm een klein beetje bewegen en tegen de zachte vacht van een knuffel aan komen. Hij sperde zijn ogen in een flits wijd open en zag een zacht geel plafond. Dat was thuis niet! waar was hij? Hij kon zijn hoofd niet bewegen en kon alleen maar naar het plafond staren. Hij wilde het plafond helemaal niet zien, hij wilde papa en mama zien! Remus voelde zijn wangen nat worden van de tranen.

"Papa! Mama!" hoorde hij zichzelf huilen.

"_Remus_!" het volgende moment werd hij van twee kanten af omhelst. Remus snapte niet wat er aan de hand was, maar papa en mama huilden allebij. zelf begon hij nog veel harder te huilen.

"mama, papa, wat is er aan de hand?" hikte hij tussen het huilen door. geen van zijn ouders gaf direct antwoord. het leek wel of ze hem niet hoorden. ze wiegden hem heen en weer en vertelden hem hoe het allemaal wel goed zou komen, en dat ze van hem hielden. Remus wist niet waarom hij dat heel eng vond klinken, alsof het allemaal niet goed zou komen. "wat is er aan de hand?" huilde hij weer. maar hij kreeg geen antwoord.

"ga maar slapen Remus"

"het komt allemaal wel goed"

"we houden van je, dat weet je toch?"

"Slaap nu maar even, morgen is alles beter"

"er is niets ernstigs aan de hand"

"je hoeft niet bang te zijn"

"we zijn hier, we zullen hier blijven en je beschermen"

"we houden echt heel veel van je, en niets kan dat veranderen"

Papa en mama lieten hem voorzichtig terug zakken in de kussens, het getroost bleef maar door gaan, en Remus werdt er alleen maar banger van. het klonk zo alsof er iets heel ergs aan de hand was.

Zijn moeder glimlachte waterig en kuste hem.

"er is niets aan de hand"

Zijn vader streek door zijn haar.

"ga maar slapen, dan komt het allemaal wel goed"

Het was alsof ze er alleen hunzelf mee troosten.

Remus probeerde zijn ogen open te houden om te vragen wat er toch aan de hand was. maar het lukte niet. Zijn ogen voelden zo zwaar. langzaam deed hij ze toch maar dicht.

"slaap maar"

"wij zorgen er wel voor"

"het komt goed"

"we houden van je"

De troostenden stemmen zakten langzaam weg.

Een wolfachtig gelach kaatste bijna stil maar toch duidelijk hoorbaar door zijn achterhoofd terwijl hij terug zakte in een droom

_Voordat iemand het vraagt, nee, Remus is geen emo met een teddy-beren verslaving, hij is vijf of zes jaar oud :P  
__Bwahhh dit is allemaal na middernacht geschreven. Ik heb het een paar keer na gelezen, maar als het een beetje raar over komt kan het daardoor komen. __Dit is een soort van proloog, de volgende hoofdstukken worden hopelijk langer. __Damn, ik kan niet geloven dat ik dit in een keer achter elkaar aan geschreven heb (in een uurtje ofzo, en in het halfuur daarvoor bedacht. ik ben raar.) Ik hoop maar dat dat zo door gaat. _


End file.
